


Some Enchanted Evening

by TuppingLiberty



Series: As the Universe Wills It - Force Husbands [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, And then they sex each other like the old married folks they are, Fire, M/M, Married for Years, Recreational Drug Use, S'mores, They get high together like the old married folks they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: (Force Husbands Seattle Modern AU)A few times a summer, Chirrut and Baze like to get high on weed and enjoy each other in their backyard. This is one of those evenings.Also... I got tired of waiting for SpiritAssassin week and I already had all the stuff written for that so this is extra. ;)





	Some Enchanted Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so, disclaimer, I've never been high, so if it's just wildly inaccurate and off, my apologies, and let me know kindly in the comments.

It wasn’t something they indulged in all the time. Not even once a month, more like a few times a year - mostly during the summer where the smoke could clear quickly. They weren’t worried about being reported; their neighbors were pretty chill about it, and they weren’t the only ones who indulged in the neighborhood anyway. And now, of course, it was legal, so they didn’t need to worry anyway. It was more like, they liked to keep it as a treat, an indulgence.

Years ago, when Chirrut had first pulled out a joint and arched an inquiring brow at Baze, Baze had declined. It had taken him a few years to come around to the idea that they’d both be safe if they indulged at home, that he didn’t need to stay sober to protect Chirrut somehow. 

A few years back, they’d created a little home for themselves in the backyard, in between the house and Baze's studio. There was a brick patio with a small cast-iron fire pit Baze had fallen in love with years ago, including little cement block 'chairs' around the fire pit for making s'mores. They'd also put in a self-standing swinging chair in the grass. Tall fences surrounded the backyard, and as Chirrut liked to say, good fences made good neighbors. All in all, it was a nice little retreat to themselves, their favorite after-dinner spot in the gorgeous Seattle summer evenings. 

Chirrut had made them stir fry, and it was sitting warm and happy in Baze’s belly as he eased down onto the swing, wrapping an arm around Chirrut’s shoulders and setting them into a light rocking motion. Fourth of July was on Tuesday, the museum was closed Monday so Chirrut had a four day weekend, and life, Baze thought with a sigh, was beautiful. 

He’d already gotten a fire going in their pit before sitting down. Not that the night was chilly, but they’d want the fire later because the second part of smoking, after smoking, was making s’mores. Well, actually, after some experience, Baze knew that the order normally went smoking-sex-s'mores. Which was why there was a blanket laid out on the grass with lube and towels for cleaning up. Baze liked to have everything ready. In fact, at first, Baze had worried over having an open flame while high, but the chiminea did a great job of keeping the fire contained so he could relax.  


Besides, people did this all the time while camping and no one died - that, of course, was Chirrut’s reassurance. 

Chirrut cuddled into his shoulder and expertly flicked the lighter to take a hit. He closed his eyes, relaxing into Baze’s body, inhaling deep and blowing out through his nose. He passed the joint to Baze, who did the same, feeling the acrid burn in his lungs. 

He held the joint away from them and blew the smoke over his shoulder, pressing a kiss to Chirrut’s shaved head after. 

Chirrut hummed, edging up a little higher to meet his lips. He tasted like smoke; of course, so did Baze, so it was probably a ridiculous observation to make- “Shit- nice purchase,  _ lăo gong, _ my thoughts are already going sideways,” Baze murmured against his lips. 

Chirrut smirked. “Just as long as they’re not going  _ straight.” _

Baze captured his lips again, sloppily, drinking down the giggle. “You’re awful. Fuck, I love you.” 

He handed the joint back to Chirrut, watched him take another toke. “Yeah-” Chirrut coughed a little. “Yeah, this strain came _ highly _ recommended.”

Baze snorted before taking another drag himself. The euphoria spread through his head, making it feel light, then settled pleasantly into his bones. Chirrut brought the joint back up, gesturing with it. “Wanna?” 

“Yeah.” He pulled Chirrut up into his lap, sending them tilting a little on the swing, and Chirrut giggled into his shoulder as he got them situated again. Now Chirrut was straddling him, joint in his fingers still, wide smile on his face as he looked down at Baze. “Christ, you’re so fucking beautiful.” 

Without taking a hit, Chirrut fell into him, smashing their mouths together a little on a giggle. “Charmer.” 

Baze watched as Chirrut inhaled deeply, then latched his mouth over Baze’s, blowing the smoke inside, sealing their mouths together, and Baze held it, held the kiss until it felt like his brain was burning, then he broke it off and let it out. Chirrut’s cock was hard, grinding against his under their clothes. 

Chirrut ran his free hand over Baze’s beard and up into his hair. “You feel  _ amazing. _ ” 

They stayed like that for awhile, shotgunning a few more hits, touching, kissing, sliding together, suspended on air by the swing. The only way Baze could tell time passed was by the slow darkening of the sky from sunset to the deep, starless blackish-orange of the city. 

The thought distracted him, and he broke off their kiss, murmuring, “I wanna see stars.” 

Chirrut laughed, muffling it in Baze’s throat, like it was the most hilarious thing he’d ever heard. “I- I- I-” he struggled with, between bouts of laughter. Finally, he took a deep breath and managed, “I can see stars!” before going down in another gale of laughter.

Baze held his quaking body, shaking his own head and trying to keep a straight face. The sweet sound of Chirrut’s laughter finally got to him, though, and he joined in, losing it even as he pressed kisses all over Chirrut’s head. 

For Baze, getting high with Chirrut mostly meant he wouldn’t be annoyed by Chirrut’s high antics. Chirrut had once told him, though, that Baze being high was like Baze opening up and showing Chirrut the inside of himself, the part he showed no one, only Chirrut. Chirrut had said it made him feel lucky, privileged, to get to experience it. 

Now, though, with both of them giggling like school children, Baze heaved Chirrut up into his arms and off the swing, carrying him a few steps and setting him down on the blanket he’d spread out earlier on the grass. Chirrut groaned, sinking his fingers into Baze’s hair and pulling him into another kiss, kiss after kiss, what was time anyway? Just a social construct. Baze didn’t need time, he just needed Chirrut’s lips on his, Chirrut’s cock pressing hard into his hip, their legs tangled together. 

“Wanna- wanna-” Baze lost his sentence into another kiss with Chirrut. “ _ Fuck-” _

“Wanna fuck?” Chirrut asked with a laugh, sucking a bruise under Baze’s ear. 

Was that what he was going to say? Probably. “Yeah. Wanna fuck. Fuck me,  _ lăo gong. _ ” The need to have Chirrut buried in him was suddenly deep and as undeniable as his need to take another breath. 

They fumbled with their clothes, giggling through it like school children. When Chirrut exposed Baze’s chest, he got distracted by marking him everywhere, leaving soft little bruises the size of his lips all over Baze’s pecs and down his stomach. Baze returned the favor, pushing Chirrut over onto his back and worshiping him.  _ Jesus, he’s almost fifty, how does he still look this good? _

Eventually, somehow, though Baze forgot really how, they were naked, and rutting against each other slowly. Baze was still lying atop Chirrut, probably crushing him, but Chirrut wasn’t complaining. Their hips were sliding together just like their mouths above. Baze’s head was swimming with love, swimming with his high.  _ Life is beautiful. _

Baze’s fingers felt through the blanket until he found the lube, and he pressed it into Chirrut’s hand. Other than that, he wasn’t super helpful as he fell back onto Chirrut’s body and into more kisses. 

Chirrut nudged his knees in between Baze’s legs and then slowly spread them until Baze was open and exposed atop him. He reached down with slick fingers, preparing Baze over what seemed like ages, Christ, how had he not come yet, Chirrut just felt so amazing this was all so amazing-

“Up, up,  _ lăo gong, _ you gotta do something now, babe.”

Baze groaned, lifting up onto his knees, and sinking down on Chirrut’s slick, hard cock. They both groaned when he hit bottom, taking Chirrut’s cock to the hilt. Chirrut’s hands ran up over Baze’s powerful thighs, and Baze balanced against Chirrut’s stomach as they stayed there, savoring the moment. 

Baze used those thighs to slide up, and they both held their breath, then whooshed it out together as he sat back down on Chirrut’s cock. “Oh, god, that feels so good.” 

“What are you trying to do, torture us? You can go faster than that,  _ bái chī. _ ” Chirrut softened the harsh words by pulling Baze down for a kiss, the movement shifting Chirrut’s cock against his prostate. 

Baze moaned into his mouth and set a rhythm to put them both out of their misery. Chirrut thrust up at the same time his fingers sank into Baze’s back, egging him on, driving him faster, pushing him to peak.

Chirrut gasped when Baze squeezed intentionally all around his cock, stiffening below him. Baze closed his eyes against the beautiful feeling of Chirrut filling him up with cum, burying his face against the sweaty skin of Chirrut’s neck. “Beautiful, beautiful,” Chirrut murmured, reaching down to stroke Baze to completion. With a splash, he came over Chirrut’s fist and onto his stomach. 

“Arghhuuuuhhh,” Baze groaned, sliding off Chirrut and to the side. 

Chirrut giggled, wiping his stomach off on a towel and following him to cuddle into Baze’s side. 

They lay like that for awhile, their breaths and heart syncing up and slowing down, Baze staring off into the black nothingness.  _ Is that what Chirrut sees? _

“I’m hungry,” Chirrut complained against his neck, and Baze left his philosophical thoughts behind for a snort. 

With a grunt, he sat up, tossing Chirrut’s pants his way before sliding on his own. The fire had burnt down to a few gold red embers, but it would be hot enough for what they needed. He began breaking into the bags of goodies as Chirrut made his way to one of the seats they’d built by the chiminea.

Baze got a stick ready and pressed it into Chirrut’s hand, guiding him to the little notch they’d made in the chiminea so Chirrut would always know where to keep his stick. Baze still had to tell him when the marshmallow was ready, but otherwise, Chirrut could do it on his own. 

Unless, of course, Chirrut ate all the supplies before the marshmallow was done. At a distinct crunch, Baze turned and stole the graham crackers away from Chirrut. 

“What?” Chirrut asked innocently, spraying graham cracker everywhere. 

Baze snorted, then laughed, then had to hold his belly as he couldn’t contain it anymore. When he finally wiped his eyes of tears, Chirrut was beaming down at him, a perfect angel. It set him off into another gale of laughter. 

The distraction meant he burnt his marshmallow, and Chirrut’s was on fire by the time he settled back down, so he had to blow it off for him, but eventually he was stuffing his mouth with a perfectly gooey, melty, crunchy s’more. “Mmm, taste it with the Reese’s peanut butter cup,” Baze mumbled, shoving it under Chirrut’s nose.

Chirrut obliged him with a laugh and took a bite, sucking the sugar of the marshmallow off Baze’s thumb in the process. Despite just getting off, Baze’s dick decided it wanted to take interest in the proceedings again, and he shifted uncomfortably on the cement blocks they used for chairs. 

“Here, try the caramel,” Chirrut said, and before Baze could prepare himself, Chirrut was shoving the s’more in the vicinity of his mouth, smashing it into his cheek and going over with a gale of laughter. Some of the Ghirardelli caramel square s’more managed to make it in his mouth between their giggles. 

“I’ll clean you up,” Chirrut vowed seriously, and then Chirrut was in his lap again, sucking the sugar off his face. Baze sank his hands under the waistband of Chirrut’s pants and into his perfect ass as they made out again. 

The twin desires of wanting to continue kissing and wanting to stuff himself with more s’mores dueled within him, but eventually he settled a very handsy Chirrut in his lap and took over s’more making, feeding Chirrut and himself alternately between kisses and groans and heavy petting. They ended up getting sticky in more ways than one, Baze laying back against the bricks, groaning at the uncomfortableness of it all as they came down from their high. 

“We need to take a shower,” Baze mumbled to Chirrut, whose eyes were closed as he lay on Baze’s chest. 

Chirrut grumbled something not very nice in Mandarin. 

“No, seriously, we’re disgusting, and we’re not getting into bed like this.” 

More grumbling. 

“Well, okay then.” Baze rolled Chirrut off him and doused the fire with water, then leaned over to pick Chirrut up in a fireman's carry. He grunted - Chirrut had gone completely limp, the bastard, just to make his life harder. 

For that, he didn’t wait for the water to warm before he dumped Chirrut against the wall of the shower.

_ “Bái chī!!! _ Fuck you!!! _ ”  _

Baze snorted as he joined his husband and fended off his never-surprisingly accurate disarming moves. By the time the water warmed, they were sharing another kiss, Chirrut pressed into the tiles and Baze keeping him warm.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would really appreciate kudos and comments!
> 
> I'm @animalasaysrauer on tumblr, and check out this series for more Baze/Chirrut stuff! I love this ship.


End file.
